McDonalds Is Better Than People Give It Credit For
by Lilliand'r
Summary: Starfire dies in a fire. Four years later Robin finds her in a fast food place. But Star doesn't remember anything. Rob/Star


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**I've been having an insane addiction to Teen Titans for the past few months!! So, I decided to write a story.**

The room smelled of rotten pizza. There was dirty laundry all over. Starfire groaned. It was her turn to do laundry. Every Titan dreaded their turn for laundry duty because precisely of this room. Beast boy's room. She shuddered at the thought of having to trudge through that mess… again.

She got the flame thrower ready incase there were any "living" socks around. Okay, so it wasn't a flame thrower she got out. But still, she wished that she had one. Last time, she almost died from the smell.

The room was so crowded it felt like the building was on fire. She sucked in a deep breath, and dived beneath the poisness mess. Her eyes felt like they were burning out of her sockets. She could hardly breathe. Finally, she reached her destination, the bed. It took her longer than it really should have. It really only should have taken her like five minutes to get in and out. Not five minutes just to get in.

Then, it really started to get hot. She needed to get out of here so she could get some air. The door slid open, it wasn't cooler in the hallways. Her communicator began to beep.

"Starfire?!" Robin's worried voice came from her belt.

"Yes?" she said holding the communicator up to her nose. She was sweating dogs and cats. What was up with their heater?

"Star! You gotta get out of there quick! The Tower's on fire!" Robin yelled.

Starfire nodded and shut the communicator. She began running towards the nearest exit, the roof. Her body was sweating enough from the heat, but now that she was running she felt as if she could put the fire out with just her sweat. The heat got more intense. Her eyes began to water.

'Just keep running' she told herself. 'Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back.' Despite her warnings, she stole a quick peek behind her. The flames were crawling down the halls. They were just passing Beast boy's room.

She began to run faster. Her lungs felt as hot as the flames from sucking in nothing but dry air. It was starting to get hard to see.

'Just a few more yards. You can make it. Just keep running. Don't stop. Not even for a second. Don't stop. Don't stop.' She could feel the flames now, as they ever so softly licked the bare skin on her back. 'Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop.'

Her efforts were futile. The flames seemed to have another plan. They spread around on opposite walls and surrounded her. They tugged and pushed at her. They grabbed at her hair and seemed to yank it by the roots. They pulled on her clothes until they were nothing but rags. 'Just let it end already.' she thought. And it finally did. She felt them as they pushed her to the floor. As they pushed the last of the air out of her lungs. Her body went limp.

---------

{4 years later}

Robin sat on the couch flipping through the channels. The tower had been rebuilt since the incident. All their clothes had been replaced, they got a bigger and better TV and this time, they all had secret codes to get into their rooms so no one could sneak in. It was as if the Tower had never burned down. Almost.

Someone had died in the fire. Someone that had meant so much to him. If he could, he would go back to that day and be the one to do the laundry. Be the one to die.

"It's been four years Robin. Stop sulking. Do something." Raven said behind him.

"I did something yesterday."

"I meant besides walking around the Tower wondering where she could be. She's dead Robin. Try and grasp that. She's not coming back again. No matter how hard you pray."

"We never found a body."

"That doesn't prove anything. If she had lived, she would've come back a long time ago. Go take a walk around town. And pick up some McDonalds on your way back. Do something to keep your mind off of her."

Robin groaned and stood up. He was stiff from sitting all day long. Raven handed him a list of what everyone wanted.

Beast boy: Double Cheese burger with Chocolate milk

Cyborg: Two Hamburgers and a Root Beer

Raven: Chicken Sandwich with a Coke.

He sighed and left the Tower. His mind began to wander as he jogged down the street. Passbyers starred at him. Most of them knew what happened to Starfire, they also probably knew about his crush on her. With Beast boy and Cyborg knowing, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole world knew. They felt sorry for him. He didn't like it when people felt sorry for him. He hated it.

Thirty minutes later, he walked over to the McDonalds nearest to the tower. A girl with mid back length red hair was in line in front of him.

"A Cheese burger with no pickles and a Sprite." the girl asked.

She turned around to face Robin with her bright brown eyes. {Ha! You thought that she was Starfire didn't you?} Then walked to her table where a little baby was waiting.

'Shouldn't you be holding the baby so no one can take her?' he thought.

Robin walked up to the cashier and told him what he wanted. A girl with bright red hair, green eyes and bright orange skin walked in through the doors. She had a tiny scar on her left cheek that ran from her nose to the edge of her cheek. His eyes widened at the sight of her. It was Starfire!

"Star!!" he yelled, running up and hugging her.

"Um? Excuse me?" she asked.

"Starfire? Don't you know who I am?" Robin asked.

"Well, yes. Your Robin, from the Teen Titans. But… what I don't know is, is why you ran up to me and yelled 'Star!' when I walked in." the girl stated.

"I yelled 'Star!' because I'm excited to see you! Where have you been?!" he was hopping up and down so much, he thought he might jump through the roof.

"I'm sorry, but my name is not Starfire. It's Kori. Kori-"

"And'r. Your name is Koriand'r."

"Close. Kori Anders. How do you know my name?"

"Because we've been friends for years!"

"I'm sorry, but I do not know you. Well, I know you but you know what I mean. You must have the wrong person."

"No! Don't you think I'd know my best friend?"

"Well, yes, you probably should know your best friend. But you've got it all mixed up, it's not me."

"But Star! You've got to remember! You've just got to! I know! I'll take you to the Tower! Than you'll remember!"

"Robin, I don't think that's such a good-" but he was already dragging her to the little island with the big "T".

------

{10 minutes later}

{Kori's p.o.v}

I entered the strange building. It looked somewhat familiar. The walls were all a bleak gray, but somehow seemed to be alive. My eyes trailed along at all the pictures. One in particular caught my eye. It was a girl with red hair, bright orange skin, and green eyes. The girl did not know what her fate was to become. Dieing in a fire. I had heard the stories of that girl before. She looked a lot like me, except she had no scar. My hand traced along the tiny scar that forever would mark my skin.

"Raven! Cyborg! Beast boy! Come look who I found!" Robin called. He sat me down on the couch that was in the middle of a large room.

I closed my eyes and visions started to pop through my mind. Visions I did not remember. This place. A pink and purple bedroom. A ride on a Ferris wheel with Robin. A picnic. A different planet. My eyes shot open before I could see anything else.

A girl with purple hair, a purple cape, dark blue eyes and a black leotard floated into the room. She had absolutely no emotion on her face.

A young boy with green hair, green skin, fangs, and a purple and gray suit on hopped into the room. He had a giant mischievous grin on his face.

An older boy, that looked to be half robot half man walked in after those two. It was hard to read his face. He had a smear of oil across his forehead so my guess is that he was building something.

The three looked like total opposites. An emo, a jokester, and an engineer. Like they should be arguing and throwing stuff at each other, rather than living in the same house.

But their expressions were identical when they saw me sitting their. Unbelievable surprised looks. Like, they had seen a ghost. But, one that they didn't mind seeing so much.

"S-star?" the girl asked.

Than it all came flooding back to me. The Tower. The Titans. The fire. The flames, liking at my exposed flesh. Screaming. Wanting it all to end. Hurting so much. The air rushing out of my raw lungs. The yells of worry from my belt as I was tossed by the fire. It all came back.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, it was like I was seeing the world through different eyes. Through new ones. The walls weren't just gray, they were shades of red, brown yellow, and orange, all mixed to make the tone gray.

I jumped around the room, laughing and squeeling. I was so happy. I remembered. After four long years, I finally remembered.

**Like it? Hate it? Don't really care, just please review.**


End file.
